


Pay Up

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a comic by ryuichirou on tumblr, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir is disgustingly in love with Historia, the Queen Bee on campus, so of course she agrees to do her assignments for her. And of course she doesn't do it for free. Her payment? A kiss each time.orThe fic based on ryuichirou's comic on tumblr that was so cute I had to write it
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	Pay Up

**Author's Note:**

> based on [ryuichirou's comic on tumblr](https://ryuichirou.tumblr.com/post/621915586195308544/im-gay-it-looks-like-a-webtoon-lol). Go read the comic, it's so cute and 100% YumiHisu lmao. I just had to write a little oneshot for it, also because I miss my babies.

Ymir hummed happily to herself as she strolled across campus with her nearly empty bag slung over one shoulder. She rarely brought anything to class with her, but she thought she looked cool with the empty bag. Like she was trying to look like she cared, when she really didn’t. The cool kids did that, right?

In any case, she actually didn’t care. But she was actually using the bag this time. In it, sitting snugly between a single pencil and an empty lunchbox with mouldy crumbs in it, was a few pages stapled together and neatly placed into a file.

While she generally didn’t care outwardly about much, Ymir was still neat. It really amused her, considering how disorganized Historia actually was. Speaking of…

Ymir’s humming tapered off as she squinted across campus. Historia was so tiny it took getting closer for Ymir to confirm that she was sitting on the usual bench. She had her hair down this time, which was a shame cause Ymir loved to kiss her on the neck. It turned her on in an instant, and it was always amusing to see the way her face flushed and the calculating look she’d give right after — that promised if they were alone, Ymir would not get away without following through. 

Ymir dumped her bag on the ground just behind the bench after grabbing the file and leaned against the warm concrete back of the bench. 

“Hissy, my sweet honeybee. I finished your assignment.” For emphasis, she flapped the file in her hand. 

Historia glanced over her shoulder, feigned disinterest on her face. She always looked so damn bored, and it never failed to make irritation flare in Ymir’s chest. This time was no different. “Finally,” Historia grumbled. She reached for the file.

Now, Ymir was a businesswoman. She cared, though she would never actually let people know that. However, she didn’t just do things for free. No, there was always something she wanted in return. Historia knew this. 

“Nuh-uh, not so fast,” Ymir hurried, pulling the file out of her reach. Since she was so tall, and Historia was sitting, it was easy enough to do. “You know I don’t do things for free.”

Historia scowled as if she didn’t know this exact thing would happen. As if Ymir didn’t do this literally every time. Ymir just stared down at her with her eyes narrowed, until Historia rolled her eyes, the edge of her mouth quirking every so slightly.

“Ugh, fine,” Historia grumbled. She stood and leaned upwards, a knee on the bench. Ymir grinned and bent down so that Historia could press her soft lips against the freckles on her cheek. She still held the file as high as she could. 

Historia started to pull away, so Ymir wrapped an arm around her and tugged her closer again. She wished the bench wasn’t between them, but she was really enjoying the edge she had with the whole height thing. Historia was also wearing just a regular tank top, and Ymir had a nice view of her cleavage.

“You know,” she drawled, fingers gently caressing Historia’s clothed hip. She leaned in closer, her lips brushing the edge of Historia’s mouth. “This assignment was  _ so  _ damn hard, and I went to bed  _ so _ late finishing it for you.”

Historia’s breath stuttered, but she was clearly in the mood to be difficult. “So?”

Ymir wanted to chuckle, instead she lifted her hand and cupped Historia’s chin, ran a thumb across her bottom lip.

“So pay up, bitch,” she said, smirking. 

Historia’s blue eyes were so impossibly beautiful, and Ymir never went a moment where she didn’t drown in them. Sometimes she actually forgot how to breathe. Anything to do with Historia made her feel weightless, like she could collapse at any moment and she would thank her for it. 

Historia rolled her eyes yet again — little brat — but then she surprised Ymir by diving right in and capturing her lips in a hard, searing kiss. Historia even bit down on her bottom lip that hurt in the most delicious way. Ymir’s eyes remained open, wide in surprise, then narrowed slightly in delight as her entire world zeroed in on just the sensation of Historia’s lips mercilessly bruising her own. She could feel her face warm, and she knew that she was blushing.

Ymir’s heart skipped a beat when Historia gently cupped her face, her thumb brushing the point of her cheek. But then Historia snuck her hand higher, successfully snatched the file that Ymir had lowered in her distraction, and thwacked her right on the top of her head. 

Ymir straightened, rubbing the spot even though it never hurt. She pouted.

“You’re an idiot,” Historia told her. She cradled the file in her chest, then just walked away. No other words, no soothing Ymir’s bruises and aching heart.

Ymir just leaned against the bench, scowling at her girlfriend’s retreating form. Sometimes it felt like Historia was an enigma. Most times, though, Ymir understood her completely. 

And she was so stupidly in love with her. Enough to do her boring ass assignments and extort sweet kisses from her as payment. 

Yeah, so worth it. 


End file.
